Talk of Trust and Red Wine
by Olicitylove24
Summary: First Arrow fanfiction. What if Oliver had gotten Felicity that red wine at the end of season 1 episode 11? First Arrow fanfiction and first Olicity fanfiction.


**My first Olicity fanfiction. I am really proud of it and hope you all enjoy it. I just started watching Arrow like a month ago and am a few episodes into season 2 on Netflix. I am watching the show live too on CW ( I really hope that Nyssa & Oliver don't get married and I am kind of on board with the crazy train wedding theory for Olicity but I am trying to not get my hopes up). I was watching the season one 11** **th** **episodes of the show and I kind of wondered about if Oliver ever actually gave her the wine after all even though she did not exactly find what he wanted for his "scavenger hunt." Anyway, this is kind of a: What if one shot to the question: What if Oliver had gotten the wine for Felicity after all?**

"Knock, Knock." Oliver said smirking at the blonde I.T girl at her computer.

Felicity Smoak looked up from her screen to see the billionaire and his gorgeous smile looking at her.

"Oliver, umm is there anything you need?" Felicity asked with a hint of hope that she could use whatever he wanted as an excuse to spend more time with him.

Oliver smiled at Felicity as he pulled out from behind his back a bottle of Lafite Rothschild 1982.

Felicity looked shocked, but a bit confused.

"Oh wow Oliver this is really nice and all but I did not find out exactly what you wanted me to right?" Felicity asked

 _"Oh yes you did…"_ Oliver thought to himself as he took out two glasses from his bag and began to pour the red wine.

"Actually turns out that armed car stuff was just what I needed to win the contest." He said

Felicity looked at him strangely and not really sure if she truly believed him.

Oliver changed the subject.

"So do you like the wine?" he asked her.

Felicity smiled as she sipped from the plastic champagne glass.

"Oh my god. This is way better than I thought it would be." Felicity said laughing

Oliver smiled.

"Can I ask you something Felicity?"

Felicity looked up and nodded as she continued to sip from the glass.

"I know you don't know me that well, but do you think I have trust issues?"

Felicity looked at Oliver bewildered that he would be asking her such as question.

"I know it is kind of weird seeing as we are not really like best friends or anything? I just have been thinking about it lately?" he said not wanting to give much away.

Felicity thought to herself.

Oliver was someone who she had only met a few months ago. Though she had heard many negative stories and opinions about Oliver over the years. Ever since he had gotten back from the island he seemed like a completely different person then the playboy spoiled rich kid that she heard whispers about from the other staff members in the bathroom and elevator.

She was never really one for gossip, but Felicity did wonder if these stories were true. The man sitting before here sharing wine with was not the man that she had seen wrecking a car on the 6 o'clock news 6 years back or rumored to have gotten a girl pregnant. She did not know why she trusted him so much, there was just something about his sincerity and the way he presented himself that told Felicity that he was more than what the Starling City Inquirer or the Queen consolidated employees made him out to seem. She had heard of tales of Oliver being someone who had to make sure that the maids did not steal anything in his hotel rooms twice and if he thought even a pen was missing he would call the hotel manager. She had heard of the Oliver Queen who constantly asked others for money instead of using his own out of fear that his credit cards would be rejected. This Oliver Queen though seemed to be someone who actually went to her with a broken computer instead of hiring one of the biggest computer specialist in the country and was willing to ask her for help with his problems no matter how little they seemed. This was a different Oliver Queen, one she really enjoyed being around.

Felicity took a deep breath.

"I think that you are someone who may not have been trustworthy or very trusting of others in the past, but you have moved past that. I mean you did come to me after all. Felicity said.

Oliver looked confused.

"Felicity, you are brilliant and amazing. I know that we have not known each other for that long, but you have helped me so much in the past weeks and honestly half the stuff you do for me and find out. I could never figure out how to do, let alone find the exact information I want. If the world was half as smart as you I would sleep a bit better at night. "Oliver said.

Felicity smiled at him,

"Well thanks Oliver."

"Oh crap I think I better stop before I can't drive." Felicity says looking at the bottle they had almost emptied between the two of them.

Oliver nodded and put away the two glasses.

Felicity went back to give him the wine bottle but Oliver shook his head.

"No you earned that." And began to walk out of the room.

"Oliver!" Felicity called.

Oliver turned around.

Felicity looked at him and smiled

"For the record, I think you as a friend…unless you don't think of me like that, then I am the opposite of that…well not the opposite of that like your mortal nemesis or anything…I mean-"

"Felicity!" Oliver interrupted

Felicity looked up a bit embarrassed.

Oliver chuckled

"I think of you as a friend too. Goodnight Miss Smoak." Oliver said leaving

"Good night Mr. Queen."

 **I hope you enjoyed that. Please read and review. This is my first Arrow fanfiction and I really hope I did well. Olicity forever** **J** **Read and Review please.** **J**


End file.
